


Got Me Slippin

by frecklesanddumbboys



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, he gets a little sad but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: After they meet at the ice rink, Chowder and Caitlin have been texting all the time. He wants to see her again so bad.





	Got Me Slippin

**Author's Note:**

> In the Falling For You series but can be read alone
> 
> Hey everyone!! It has been a long time since I wrote anything, let alone added to this. I wrote from Chowder's perspective and please understand I don't know a lot about hockey, so if anything's wrong I'm sorry. 
> 
> No one edited this because I wrote this for fun and I'm very tired. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Tell me if you'd like me to continue

Chris Chow was happy. He was always happy, but his friends have pointed out just how happy he’s been since the new year, wondering what happened over winter break. 

Chowder wished he could’ve gone home, but staying at Samwell turned out to be a great decision. Last summer, he had been teaching beginner ice skating classes for some extra money, and it turns out that the rink had a spot for him to teach in December. Extra cash, fun kids and he’d be able to skate during the couple weeks he had off from hockey? That’s something he couldn’t say no to. 

But one of his Saturday classes added a whole new element. 

Chowder never thought he was great in the romance department. Chowder liked everyone, and never really connected beyond just platonic feelings. If he did think a girl was cute, he would keep it to himself or end up befriending her, and he honestly didn’t mind. He was never someone who had to have a relationship, he didn’t get lonely because he had all these amazing friends. 

Then Michael, a little boy in his class, pointed to a college girl standing by herself, trying to stay up, gripping the rail by herself, and says that she helped him get out onto the ice. Michael begs Chowder to get her to join the class, and she’s clearly struggling, so how could Chowder say no? 

She’s also the most gorgeous person Chowder had ever laid eyes on. He’s positive of that. She’s incredibly tall, probably his height, with long legs, even though on the rink her legs look more like Bambi trying to walk for the first time. She’s got long brown hair that looks so soft and just curls slightly, little baby hairs that frame her face and poke out. 

But her eyes draw him in. Blue, so so blue, and big. She’s stunning. And Chowder feels like he shouldn’t even be in her presence. She shuffles a little on the ice and her knees buckle, and what can Chowder do besides help her? 

So she joins his class. Her name’s Caitlin, and she’s funny, with a little bit of sarcasm, but still appropriate in front of the kids. And even though Chowder loves the kids here, he can’t wait for class to be over. He just wants one chance to talk to her alone, because she makes him feel like sunshine itself and he’s gonna melt the ice he’s standing on. 

God, she even makes him cheesy. 

So the class ends and they talk, and when she asks if he wants to get hot chocolate, of course, he says yes. They got some and walked around campus a bit, both noting how empty and peaceful it was. By the end of the night, Chowder had Caitlin’s scarf (because she noted how flushed he looked and wrapped it around him, he didn’t feel like correcting her) and her number. 

Now it’s weeks later and he’s happy. They text every day, about everything, and even though he hasn’t seen her, he still feels like he’s around her. January is normally when he gets super stressed out because hockey season is getting serious and another semester starts. Caitlin plays volleyball and she says that she totally understands, which is the biggest relief for him. 

They get along so well, Caitlin always wanting to send Chowder things that make him laugh and Chowder always sending her things that made her happy, less lonely. He feels like he’s known her forever. He knows about her growing up, in California just like him, and her family, how much she loves volleyball and her team. Caitlin listens when he talks about hockey and Nursey and Dex and his team, she even thinks his obsessions with the sharks is cute. When she texts him a picture of a sharks jersey she has (courtesy of her brother) he knows he’s done for. 

He likes her so much, he doesn’t care if he gets teased or fined, he just talks about her all the time. Luckily for him, he mainly talks to Bitty, who gives him some typed baked good and says “good for you honey” and stuff like that, because Bitty understands and he’s happy Chowder’s happy. And his other teammates understand why he’s just so happy. 

Well, for a while. 

When Caitlin says that she can’t go to his hockey game, he tries hard not to get sad. They’d been talking for about a month and Caitlin seemed so interested in it, but she brushes off this weekend’s home game quickly, saying she’s busy. Chowder doesn’t pry. He doesn’t tell her that her being there would mean everything to him. 

Maybe it’s for the best. Chowder is serious about hockey, and he tells himself that she would distract him, but deep down he knows that it would only help his game. It just hurts too much to think like that. And when Bitty finds him laying on the nasty green couch holding Cait’s scarf and staring at the wall blankly, he immediately goes to bake for him. 

Chowder wishes that someone would ask him about why he’s feeling like this because he’s afraid of annoying his friends. He’s afraid they’ll see he’s overreacting. Everyone already seems so busy and Chowder feels whiney. 

He puts all of his frustration and sadness in his game and focuses on what he’s good at. Hockey. 

Maybe if he does well at this game Caitlin will go to his next one. 

His game-day routine is pretty simple, nothing too fancy or special. He listens to music, not any particular type, and focuses on becoming part of the team, being there for his team in every way he could. 

Their games at night tonight, so they have a team brunch that Bitty actually holds back on the sugar, and it’s a good time. He sits in between Dex and Nursey, who aren’t fighting for once, and the three of them joke around and talk shit about the opposing team. Chowder really wants to be happy. Nursey notices Chowder’s weird mood and makes eye contact with Dex, who shrugs and turns to his food. 

Chowder makes his way up the stairs when Nursey catches him. 

“You okay, man?” Nursey sounds genuinely concerned, which makes Chowder flush a little bit. This is stupid. It’s stupid. Caitlin’s a great girl, but he needs to be there for his teammates and not in a funk. 

Chowder looks down at his feet. He should probably just tell him and get the embarrassment over with. 

“I’m a little disappointed that Caitlin can’t come.” He mumbles, but he knows Nursey can hear it. He looks at him and Nursey’s smiling, which quickly drops once they make eye contact. 

Chowder thinks teasing is a little rude right now. 

“I know it’s dumb okay?” 

“No, no it’s not dumb. You like her. She’s great, you talk about her all the time, I’m sure she wanted to come.” Nursey tells him and grips his shoulder. “Trust me, don’t get down about this. Who knows?” And he walks away. 

He decides to talk Nursey’s advice and thinks about Jack, how he’s always so focused on hockey, and he thinks like that. He’s gonna be fierce and strong and they’re going to win. 

That’s a much better attitude. 

He makes it through the day, through the bonding Hostler and Ransom wants the team to go, through one of the speeches before they get out on the ice. The whole team rallies for warm-ups, and heads out onto the ice. 

Chowder likes to do a couple of laps around the rink during warmup before he runs drills, just calming his nerves and getting a feel for the ice. But before he can even get out there, something feels off. Not in a bad though. It sounds lively, unlike any regular-season game. The hockey team is popular, but not everyone wants to go to the rink on a Friday night. 

He skates out behind Nursey and Dex, almost last in line. 

It’s full. 

It’s so full and their student section is going wild, cheering and screaming. All the guys are laughing as if they knew what was gonna happen. Chowder skates over and his knees buckle in almost bringing him down before he slams up against a wall. 

Caitlin is right in the front of the student section, grinning at him. 

His face flushes and he feels like he swallowed his tongue. Nursey and Dex laugh at him and skate over. 

“I told you not to worry man!” Nursey grins at him, and Dex smiles along. 

“I thought Nursey was being way too obvious earlier, but I’m glad you're surprised,” Dex tells him. Chowder glances in between his friends, eyes narrowing a little bit. 

“You guys knew?” He asks, a little out of breath. Caitlin’s talking to some girls from the volleyball team, but she looks so happy and radiant. 

“Yeah, we knew. Caitlin got March to get Hostler to give her our numbers and she planned this little surprise. She was getting pretty worried when someone said that you were really sad.” Dex says, elbowing Nursey. 

“Chill dude! I just wanted to make sure our little Chowder would be good for the game.” 

Before either of them can say anything else, Chowder pulls them into a tight hug and skates off towards the stands. Caitlin grins at him immediately, leaning onto the glass. 

“I told you I was busy tonight,” she teases and it makes Chowder flush a little. He leans into the side, getting as close as possible to her. 

“Well, I’m glad you were,” he says and smiles up at her. She shoos him away and tells him to go. He does a lap around the rink again, being brave and winking at her as he passes, getting excited when she laughs. 

He does one last lap before he has to go warm up, and Caitlin yells at him as he goes by. 

“You better win 55!” He laughs as he goes to block some practice shots. 

Right before he gets out onto the ice, he looks for Caitlin, almost as a good luck charm. He scans and his eyes don’t go to her, but what she’s holding. She has a big sign, white poster board with red writing, that says “Samwell’s goalie is pretty hot!” with a whole bunch of hearts. Chowder can’t help, but laugh and flush a little. He sees other signs with the same penmanship cheering on Samwell, and Cait holds up another sign that says, “Block those shots 55!”

Chris Chow was happy. 

He was happy when they won. 

He was happy when Caitlin hugged him so tight he felt the air get knocked out of him.

And if anyone asks, he didn’t trip on the sidewalk gripping her hand as they went to get hot chocolate again. 

(Except he totally did, but the look of worry and then the cute laugh Caitlin gave made everything worth it.)


End file.
